


Your Cat In Twilight

by Stinkin_Thinkin



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Anon - Freeform, BBW, Belly, Catti (Deltarune) - Freeform, Catti - Freeform, Declarations Of Love, Deltarune - Freeform, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Femdom, Girlfriend, Graphic Depicition of Sex, Hidden Feelings, Nudity, Romance, Sex, ass, boyfriend - Freeform, tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinkin_Thinkin/pseuds/Stinkin_Thinkin
Summary: Another Catti focused story, this time with her paired up with everyone's favorite blank-faced self-incert.Really had a good time writing this one, feel as though it is a lot cleaner than the last one I posted.Hope you guys enjoy.As always, feedback and critique are very much appreciated.
Relationships: Catti (Deltarune) / Anon
Kudos: 15





	Your Cat In Twilight

The room is silent save for the tap of fuzzy, white fingers as they dance across the dim, glowing screen of a cell phone telephone. You almost don't notice the sound, so omnipresent is it any time you are around Catti. Speaking of, the plump feline sits on the end of the couch opposite your seat. The whole time, late-afternoon sunlight cascades over you both. In front of you sits a TV playing a show to which, neither of you are paying much attention. Its muted state and flashing lights are just as much a part of your usual routine with Catty as is her cellphone usage. In your current seating arrangement, the sun first hits you and then lands upon your quiet companion. Every few minutes, you hear or feel Catti shift about in an attempt to use your shadow to keep the sun's light off her phone's screen. Whenever the tubby cat moves, you cannot keep yourself from devouring her visage through the corners of your eyes.

Catti is dressed in her usual black T-shirt and is wearing shorts that match the streak of neon pink in her otherwise raven colored hair. Her short sleeves and pants allow you an unhindered view of her pristine, chalk-white fur. With every fidget you see the lushest and softest parts of her undulate for a half a second after she settles into place. Not for the first time do you thank the Angel above that Catti ditches her bra the second she gets home. The weight of her plump breasts pull them down and slightly to each side of her pudgy belly. Speaking of which, Catti's middle is as soft and warm looking as her knockers but at least two to three times as pleasingly plump. The soft half orb, its perfect curve clear to see thanks to the tightness of her T, rests comfortably on a pair of thick, rotund thighs. Those thighs, which press together more often then they do not, connect to what could be considered a prime cut of badonkadonk. In short, Catti could be considered, at least in your eyes, the epitome of BBW-dom. Round without being dumpy, fat without being saggy, heavy without being crushing. Every quick glance at her figure, every glimpse of her inviting and delighting curves stirs in you a great, burning desire for more. Lust, thick and heady, creeps into your mind forcing upon you decadent and hedonistic thoughts of the highest degree. Too bad all you have are thoughts and no actual memories or experiences like that with your so far platonic pal.

Your stupor breaks when you hear Catti clear her throat, an eyebrow arched as she shoots you a puzzled look. "You... okay?" She asks in her standard monotone, her arched eyebrow descending as her face settles into its usual lackadaisical look. You have no idea how to respond, instead, you sit in silence contemplating what to do. You could always tell her the truth, that you think she is the prettiest, no scratch that, most perfect monster woman you have ever met. Tell her how just being around her throws your mind, body, and soul for a loop. How looking at her fills you with both deepest love and lust. In short, spill your guts about how you are gaga for her and then wait for her to do the same, except for the "perfect monster woman" part of course. Alternatively… You could say all of those things and then watch as she laughs at you and uses her phone to tell the entire town of your flummox. Then you could run out of the house, live in the woods, and get eaten by one of those shapeshifter things your granny told you stories about.

"Hey uh... earth to anon, you there or did you have a stroke or something? If you're gonna spaz out and piss yourself would you mind sliding onto the floor before you do? That's Dad's spot and he'd be pretty mad if it smelled like you used it as a makeshift toilet." Catti says all this as she uses the tip of a particularly-pointy claw to prod at your temple. Suddenly you realize that Catti has scooted across the couch and is right next to you. All you can think about is how close she is to you, far closer then she needs to be in order to bat at you. This is easily the closest the two of you have ever been to one another before. After a few more taps you manage to turn just enough to catch an eyeful of the cat without catching an eyeful of her claw. Her normally stoic look is gone, replaced instead with one of legitimate concern. You return her gaze and slowly nod; upon doing so, the worried look falls from her face and an almost smile pulls at her lips.

"... Good, I was kinda worried about you there for a minute." Catti scratches at the back of her neck and then continues to speak. "So what knocked your brain outta your head there, show get to you or something?" Catti cocks a thumb towards the TV as the latest entry in the show neither of you have ever watched plays on. This time you shake your head and cast your eyes towards the ground out of fear that even looking at Catti will knock you loopy once more. After a few seconds, your brain returns to "normal" and you realize that all those thoughts about Catti had gotten you pretty hard up. You can only pray to the Angel in hopes that Catti has not noticed the trouser tent you are currently pitching in your pants. Suddenly the patch of carpet you had been staring at is replaced with Catti's face, which is wearing an incredulous look as she leans in front of you. "What are you hiding Ano-?" Catti's question is cut short as her eyes take in the sight of your erect member as it presses against its denim cage.

You watch Catti as she straightens up, sits back on the couch, and slowly turns to face you. The look on her face is not one of disgust or anger as you predicted, but one of interest and subtle confusion. "You know anon, if that's really how you feel, we could have been doing something way better than watching a shitty show for the past month." In this moment, a slight breeze and a cold glass of water could kill you. A million different thoughts and feelings flood your mind as your breath hitches in your throat. Your words fail you, so instead you decide to rely on actions to convey to Catti how you feel. With dexterity you were not aware you possessed, you intertwine your fingers with Catti’s and use the interlocked extremities to guide Catti towards you. She takes the hint, and with just a slight bit of struggle works her legs beneath her on the couch so that she can use them to crawl herself towards your warm and waiting torso. After a few seconds you can feel Catti’s breasts press against your chest and her soft, malleable belly press against your stomach. The heft and warmth of her pressing against you is far more wonderful than anything your mind could have ever concocted. And yet, the sensation feels almost dull compared to the electricity that shocks through you as you feel her lips press against yours. Lips part, tongues meet, front teeth click ever so slightly as the pair of you make a few adjustments.

Your kiss with Catti goes on and on and with each passing second the pair of you get ever more into it. Yet while your lips remain firmly locked with hers, you cannot help but notice Catti untangling her hands from yours. After her hands are free, you feel her gently work them around and behind you until she has you in an all encompassing hug. As Catti embraces you, you notice she has let her full weight rest on top of you. The added pressure causes your already rock hard member to reach diamond status. The effect her hold on you is having is not lost on Catti either, her claws dig into your back, and a purr-like moan begins to vibrate out from her chest. Clearly she is enjoying her time atop you as much as you are enjoying your time beneath her. Given your current location, you figure there is no harm in working your hands under Catti’s shirt and feeling her soft body in all its rubenesque glory. A bit of fidgeting later and your hands strike the soft, pliable, warm, fuzzy, white paydirt of Catti’s love handles. You start the exploration of Catti’s body with just your fingertips but quickly begin to group along her curves, each squeeze eliciting a moan from the tubby goth atop you.

After what seems like seconds, but in reality has been minutes, you feel Catti begin to work her hands from out behind you and use them to help raise herself off you. Your lips part but before she pulls away from you she nips your bottom lip, giving it a slight tug with her pearly white fangs. “Well anon... that was way better than just sitting here watching TV. I wish you had said something... sooner, I have been wanting to do that for awhile. Now if you don’t mind... there is something else I wanna do.” After she finishes speaking, Catti gets up from the couch and grabs your hands until she has you sitting straight forward on the couch. Once she is happy with your position, the fat cat kneels down in front of you and runs a claw tipped finger up your thigh and over your junk until it reaches your belt buckle. The whole time she is toying with you, a devilish look works its way onto her usually placid and passive face. With but a mere flick of her wrist, Catti has your belt buckle undone and your pants unbuttoned and unzipped. She then uses her other hand to pull your throbbing cock out from the confines of your jeans and boxers.

“Damn dude… Susie always tells me human cocks are nice... guess I should believe her, huh?” As Catti speaks, she stands up on wobbly legs and quickly performs the same maneuvers on her shorts that she just did on your jeans. With a shimmy of her hips, the neon pink shorts hit the floor and you are left with a perfect view of Catti’s panties. Her underwear is made of a shiny black material that is covered in stylized cat skulls, each of which is wearing a pink hair bow on its left ear. Your eyes go wide as you take in the wonderful sight before you. Catti shoots you an expectant look and brings her hands in front of her underwear clad lower belly. “Well?” Again you have no words for what you are experiencing but you hope your enormous smile and hungry look get your thoughts on the matter across to the suddenly self-conscious cat.

The right corner of Catti’s mouth curls up as she notices your member twitch in anticipation of whatever is about to happen to it. “Heh, excited are we?” Catti’s curled lip turns to a mischievous grin as she bends, hooks her fingers into the waist of your jeans, and slides them down your legs until they pool around your ankles. Satisfied with her handiwork, Catti rises and then works her thumbs into the waistband of her skull branded panties. You can feel each second tick by as the alley-cat works her undergarments off her belly and down her thick thighs. Eventually Catti has her underwear far enough off that gravity is able to finish the job she started. Now you have an unimpeded view of Catti’s cunt in all its sopping, dripping glory. You notice a pearl of her wetness form and drip from her lower lips and onto the floor as she sashays her way up to your seat. If there was a hardness rating greater than diamond your dick had achieved it long ago as it was now making good progress into the ranking beyond even that. So focused are you on watching Catti’s gyrating figure, you barely notice her begin to straddle your legs. You are snapped back to reality when you feel the heat from her sex radiate down onto the top of your thighs, you also feel Catti place her hands on your shoulders. Soon after, you feel her meaty ass and thighs plop into your lap smothering your member in such a way that it forces a pleasured moan out from you.

For a second, the two of you share an unblinking gaze into one each others’ eyes. Then, Catti breaks the stare and forces her lips against yours. If your first kiss was a thing of timid investigation, then this kiss is a bold exploration of uncharted lands. As you lock lips, you feel Catti grind against your raging erection. After a minute, Catti pulls her face back from yours and takes a few long breaths before she attempts to talk. “Alright anon, put your arm around my back, I need you to keep me steady for a second.” You do as you are told and are about to ask what Catti means when you feel her move her hand under her legs and then wrap it around your cock. The warmth of her hand and the softness of her fur engulfing your member is almost enough to push you over the edge but you manage to hold it together even as Catti reorients your junk to the proper position. “Ready?” You nod furiously as you feel Catti work the head of your member against the outside of her lips. “Alright then.” Panting and moaning the entire time she does so, inch by inch Catti lowers herself down over the head and shaft of your cock until she hilts. As she takes in your member, you both let out a series of deep, bestial moans as you each experience the near unbearable heat the other is radiating.

For a moment Catti just sits with your cock deep inside her, the whole time all you can feel is the fantastic weight of her plump ass and thighs taking up and overflowing your lap. With shaking arms, Catti reaches out and places both her hands on your shoulders. At the same time, you feel her legs shift about as she rearranges the placement of her feet. Then without warning, you feel your monstrous mate slowly lift herself out of your lap and up along the shaft of your cock until you feel like the head of your member is about to pop out of her. Just before it does however, Catti lowers herself back down. This slow, rhythmic rise and fall repeats until you feel your cock fully coated in her juices. After a few more repeats of the routine you feel Catti pick up speed, as she does so, she begins to let out small grunts of pleasure. As Catti’s speed increases you feel your hips begin to buck. At first, Catti’s movements and your own are wildly out of sync but over the next minute you both begin to find a passable, then near perfect rhythm. With every perfectly timed thrust and buck, the *PLAP PLAP* of Catti’s fleshy thighs and ass slapping against your lap fills the room until you can hardly hear anything else.

As your movements fall into harmony with Catti’s, you feel her slide her hands from your shoulders and down the length of your arms until she reaches your elbows. The movement draws repeated sighs from your slack mouth. From there, she moves her hands, claw tips first, along your back until they meet at your spine. After your purring partner’s hands meet, she proceeds to work her way up your back. As she does, you feel her claws dig into your flesh. By the time her hands come to rest at the top of your shoulder blades you can feel the eight, light-pink lines she drew as she made her ascent. The sighs Catti forced out of your earlier have turned to hard, raspy pants. Just as you think you cannot take much more, you feel Catti work her face towards your right shoulder. She proceeds to kiss her way from the tip of your shoulder to the point where your neck meets your jaw. After she reaches her destination you feel her move her lips away from your neck only to immediately bite down on the soft, vulnerable spot.

You are not sure if it was the biting, the clawing, the kissing, or a combination of all three but you have finally been pushed past your breaking point. For the first time since the two of you arrived at Catti’s house you speak. “I-I-I’m gonna...” You’re cut off when Catti slams her lips against yours and forces her tongue into your mouth hard enough to force you to crane your neck back. As the two of you kiss, your once rhythmic hip bucking falls into a wildly cacophony of chaotic and shameless self focused pleasure. Your only thoughts as you blow your load is an all consuming need to feel the wet, burning press of Catti’s walls against your cock. Your seed shoots out in thick, ropey spurts that quickly fill your partner and mix with the copious deluge of Catti’s own wetness that leaves your crouch and lap soaking. As Catti takes your molten load she too reaches orgasm. Her walls clamp down on your unit and you feel them undulate in an attempt to drink up every drop of your cum. A mix of a moan and a growl reach out from deep within Catti’s throat as she rides her climax.

At the peak of her orgasm, Catti bites down on your lip. You are not sure if she intended to draw blood but the pain coupled with your climax saps you of the last drops of strength you had. As your muscles go slack, you collapse into a reclined position of the couch. Of course in doing so, your hefty partner has no choice but to follow suit. The meaty slap of Catti’s belly and tits smacking against your stomach and chest put any of the sounds the two of you were making earlier to shame. You figure that if you had not just cum then whatever you would call what just happened certainly would have done the trick. For her part, Catti seems content to remain in a limp heap on top of you. For a time, the only sound either of you can hear is the other’s gasping for breath as you both bask in your respective after glows.

Eventually, you feel Catti work her arms out around you and with a great deal of hesitation, and a bit of effort, heft herself up and by extension you out of her. With a surprising amount of grace, the cat monster rolls herself off to your side, lifts up your arm, drapes it over her shoulder, and rests her head against your chest. The two of you remain like that in near silence, the only sounds come from the periodic, contented sighs you or her release. “Damn... uh that as good for you as it was me anon?” You nod in response as you give Catti the most loving look you can muster. As the afternoon sunlight begins to fade and dusky twilight blooms through the living room window Catti finally raises her head off your chest and stands up. She fetches her shorts and panties from off the ground, standing and bending in such a way that you manage to get one last good look at her before everything is once more hidden from your view. You too then rise, pull up your pants, and redo your belt. “Come on anon, we should probably clean things up before my dad or sister get home.” You nod along and follow Catti to help her with whatever she has planned.

Before Catti makes it halfway across the room you catch up with her and place a hand on her shoulder. The glowing goth turns to look at you. “What’s up anon, we gotta get...” You shut up your love by placing her into a slow, drawn-out kiss while you pull her in tight against you. Eventually, Catti pulls away from you and gives you a look that is equal parts, serious, scared, and heartfelt. “I think... I think I might uh... love you... anon.” The words are barely a whisper but they hit you like a megaton punch. You respond in kind, even though you can barely hear yourself speak over the beating of your own heart. After you finish, Catti responds by slipping her hand around yours and tugging you into another long embrace. The two of you stand there, eyes watering, in each others’ arms as time slips by. In that moment, all you need is your cat in twilight and all she needs is you.

The end.


End file.
